1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to refrigeration system, and more particularly, relates to a refrigerating system directly or indirectly utilizing solar energy to achieve an efficient performance.
2. Description of Related Arts
Energy is an unavoidable topic in the new century. It is witnessed that sciences and technologies related to the energy industry had been significantly concerned all over the world. Especially, the solar energy, widely considered as an unexhausted energy source, had been employed in a variety of applications, such as refrigeration industry. Nowadays, the solar energy refrigeration is exclusively focused on the air-conditioning refrigeration, in which a plurality of refrigerating modes had been unveiled, such as, solar absorption refrigeration, solar adsorption refrigeration, solar mechanic compression refrigeration, solar dehumidification refrigeration, solar injection refrigeration, and so on. However, the above mentioned solar air-conditioning devices are so complicated and costly, which in turn, restricting its prevailed applications in practices. As a result, it is rarely seen such solar refrigerating means had been used for household purposes. What is more, such solar refrigerating means are supposedly operated under sealed or closed chambers, the ventilation is out of reach thus resulting the air quality really unserviceable. To a worse extent, CFC had been sometimes employed in some occasions. The damage to the environment of the CFC was terrible. The solar cold water air-conditioner had been introduced in 1980s, wherein the solar energy is converted into heat for producing cold water. A very common method for producing cold water is the heat absorption process, wherein the water is utilized as refrigerating medium, and the lithium bromide is employed as absorbing agent. Unfortunately, the dehumidification process would be a bottleneck and low temperature chilled water ranging from 7–9° C. had to be prepared for ensuring such dehumidification. It is noted that whenever a single centigrade dropped of such chilled water temperature, the refrigerating efficiency of such refrigerating process would be decreased by 3%. This is undesirable for most users. In short, such solar absorption refrigeration is still costly, complicated, and bulky in occupied area.